1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile telephony and vehicle navigation and, more particularly, to a technique for audibly providing driving directions using a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of relatively new technologies have enabled drivers to navigate to desired destinations with the aid of navigational computing devices. One such technology embeds a navigation system inside a vehicle, which can include a visual map through which a present vehicle location can be displayed as the vehicle travels along a roadway. Directional indications can be visually and audibly provided by such an in-vehicle navigation system. Vehicle navigation systems can be expensive to purchase and install, however, which has prevented their wide-spread adoption within the consuming marketplace. Further, drivers of in-vehicle navigation equipped vehicles often fail to utilize the navigation system due to expensive monthly service charges and long-term navigational system contracts, which the drivers do not wish to incur.
To overcome these limitations, a number of alternatives have been attempted. One alternative is to provide a lower-cost after market navigation system that can be more easily added to a vehicle. While this solution can ease entry costs that are otherwise associated with installation and purchase of an in-vehicle navigation system, the after market navigation systems still require a monthly service cost to operate, which can result in significant expenses. Additionally, many after market vehicle navigation systems provide visual navigational queues through a tiny display, which can be difficult and even dangerous for drivers to utilize.
Another alternative, which can have an even lower cost associated with it is to utilize a personal data assistant (PAD) or notebook computer communicatively linked to or otherwise equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) device to provide a driver with undatable maps and driving instructions. Both of these solutions suffer from the same deficiencies as after market navigation systems. Service charges can be required for use, and the provided driving instructions can be presented in a distracting manner. For example, a driver attempting to look at a map or instructions presented upon the screen of a PAD can miss a desired exit, can become involved in an accident, or can simply become lost in the process of manipulating the direction providing device.